


Tickle the Dragon's tail

by PigWig



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigWig/pseuds/PigWig
Summary: A one-shot about my OC, Camo the Dragon. Just to establish him for my future works. Also helps partially establish my OC Eggman lackey, Majin. Camo is currently captured during a failed raid on an Eggman base, and Majin interrogates him.





	Tickle the Dragon's tail

**Author's Note:**

> Expositional dialogue warning. If you don't want this to mainly be characters talking, then you might not like this.

As night falls on Mobius, the spirit of a prisoner falls slightly. He was supposed to be rescued at this point, and he obviously wasn't rescued. Instead he was still in his cell, and he knew that he was going to be interrogated by his arch nemesis. The time was slowly ticking between the moment of now, and when he was going to have to talk over events, despite the fact that these events were known by all who would eventually be part of the interrogation. "Why did time move so slowly sometimes? Why couldn't it move as fast as Sonic?" he kept thinking. Then he heard footsteps, unmistakable footsteps, and in a few moments he knew that this was it, this was what he was dreading.

"Ah, so you've graced us with your presence, I can't say how happy that makes me" said the tall, dark creature, coming in with a scribe bot. "Why does he always have to tell his sick jokes?" the prisoner thought. "Anyways, let's get down to business. We both know why you're here, so please make it easier on both of us and tell the truth. First being: Name, age, date of birth, species, and rank?", said the creature, sitting down, "Come on Majin, you know all of this, we don't need to go over this", said the prisoner. "Unfortunately for you, MacDrago, I do need to go over this. Order are orders, so please tell me the answers to my questions?", said Majin. " *sigh* Name, Camo MacDrago; age, 24; date of birth, 8th of Augest, in the year 3211; species, half dragon, half hedgehog; rank, general. That good enough for you?" said the indignant dragon. "Yes, thank you very much for the information. Now, tell me how you got involved with the Freedom Fighter?" 

"As you already know, they detected Eggman's presence on Orb Island, and proceeded to follow him. I became aware they were coming, and they were wearing Eggman's signal to avoid his detection, so I had Armahog and Spike shoot them down. They proceeded to make their way further into the island, and then they fought me. After I saw the royal birthmark on the princess, I stopped my team's assault on them, and we figured out where we both went wrong, and joined forces. When we got back to the capitol city of Orb Island, you and Eggman proceeded to attack us, we beat you back, and thought we stopped you for a while. We thought Eggman would go back to spending his week of moping, then planning to take over the world. Unfortunately, the Doctor's plot extended far beyond what we thought, and the defeat under the sea was a distraction while he went and waged a war against the surface. We gathered everyone for a final battle at the Acorn palace, then we waged a battle against your forces, Eggman killed Sonic, you threw Sonic into a bunker with the Chaos Emeralds, cut off my hand, and gloated. Then Sonic turned into his super form, gave us some of that Chaos energy, and we beat you again. I decided to join the Freedom Fighters as an advisor. And before you ask, I served in The Great War, so I already had experience in war. That is all".

"Thank you, thank you. Now, tell me where Knothole village is?", Majin said with a slightly bored, but polite tone "No, you know the answer is no, Majin!", Camo said, annoyed, "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Can't blame me for trying", Said the still bored, but polite Majin. "You're seriously going to not press further?", said a slightly confused Camo, "You and I both know you're nearly as stubborn as the echidna. I won't be able to break you, and besides, I like breaking magic spells. Breaking the one on Knothole will be satisfying", said Majin, with a slight sadistic tone. "Makes sense." Said Camo, as if this were a normal conversation. "Do you mind telling me, for the record mostly, why you made the attack on that base?", said a now utterly bored Majin. "Because we wanted to slow down your efforts for taking over the world, obviously", said an equally bored Camo. 

"What war plans do you have ready for your next battles?" Said Majin, sounding less bored. "I'm not going to give them willingly, so shove it." said the now serious dragon. "Very well. Scribe bot, have the dragon tortured the day after tomorrow. Hopefully he'll either break before then, or will break then. Either way, we'll get what we want. Sorry Camo, but you forced my hand. I like our conversations when we're the other prisoner, but you know I have a job to do, and your refusal to reveal these plans goes against this job". Said the now standing Majin. "We're done here?" Asked the prisoner. "We're done here" his captor said, leaving the cell.

After Majin had left, Camo smiled. He knew that the day after tomorrow was more than what Majin had said, but of course he would never say that in front of the scribe bot. While they were arch nemeses with each other, they both played a game with each other, one that Majin was winning. The game was a simple one of superiority, but in ways it was fun, in others, terrifying. He knew that Majin had given such an unnecessarily long date as a way to further the game. Could he escape, or would he need outside help. If neither were met, Majin would torture him, and he would count it as a win. If the other Freedom Fighters saved him, Majin would still win because Camo needed outside help. If the dragon managed to escape, Majin would lose this round. Unfortunately, one thing the dragon had never been able to do is beat Majin in a straight up fight. While bigger and more powerful than other Mobians, and having swordsmanship as a great tool, Majin was all those things to a higher degree, much higher. "Oh well, the dragon thought. I shall just be freed later on". It was a matter of time. He just didn't enjoy losing another round to Majin.


End file.
